


Chapter 11: Partner Promises - Interlude: Reunions

by PaxDuane



Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Riley is Kapu-Rehire and Xerneas's child, Riley is Satoshi's cousin, psychic headaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Satoshi tries to make up for some miscommunication and succeeds, for the most part. He's distracted from the next step with Riley is confronted by one of his mothers.





	Chapter 11: Partner Promises - Interlude: Reunions

Satoshi drops the sea kayak off at the accessory shop then hightails it, Pikachu on his shoulder, to the malasada shop.

It’s dark, the sun about completely set, but he recognizes the figure hunched beside the now-closed shop.

“Hau!” he calls, nearly tackling the other boy and nuzzling into his neck.

Hau nuzzles back and that’s when Satoshi feels the tears.

Satoshi pulls back and brushes his fingers across the other’s cheeks, catching tears.

Hau sniffs. “Sorry.”

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Satoshi insists. “I didn’t think that you’d take it that way but I was thinking about how I phrased it, on the paddle back, and I’m so sorry that I scared you. I should have talked about it in person.”

Pikachu, though still annoyed by the way their nuzzling confuses their scent, carefully walks his front paws from Satoshi’s shoulders to Hau’s and nuzzles him as well, trying to comfort his partner’s _other_ partner.

Hau gives a wet giggle. “Hey Pikachu. You guys want your malasadas?”

Pikachu lets out a flurry of Pika Chatter, fully hopping onto Hau’s shoulders and exchanging his own nuzzle greetings with Raichu.

Hau gets out malasadas for both of the pokemon and they start back to Iki Town. He lets Satoshi link elbows with him, bumping their shoulders so Pikachu can run back and forth while he talks to Raichu.

They walk in the loud quiet of the Melemele night, stopping in Iki Town between the Big House and Hala’s dojo. There, they separate and the silence between them suddenly is too much.

“Bye,” Hau says, his voice stronger than back in Hao’li City but still shaky.

“I…Yeah, bye,” Satoshi says. He nuzzles under Hau’s jaw, pressing close. When Hau tries to nuzzle him back, he hums into the other boy’s skin and pulls back, one hand sliding down his arm to his wrist. Satoshi leans in, and he’s so close, so close to kissing Hau.

And then his phone chimes loudly and the two boys jerk away.

Hau huffs, then laughs. “Should you answer that?”

“I set it to only private messages, so probably,” Satoshi says, letting out a huff of his own. He takes his phone out and sees a message from Riley. “Shit.”

“What?” Hau asks as Satoshi’s fingers fly across the keyboard of his phone.

“Something—Something’s happening,” he says, frantic. He looks up at Hau. “I need to go to the Ruins.”

Breathless, Hau nods. “Come through the house.”

Hau leads him through, the two waving to a grumpy looking Hala. They’re saved from any confrontation because he’s on the phone with Nanu.

They end up in the Ruins, on the dais, Satoshi still furiously texting.

Hau thinks about leaving, heading back to the dojo, but instead he lays his head on Satoshi’s lap and falls asleep.

***

Riley doesn’t entirely know how he gets separated from the rest of the party, or how he finds the garden-like plaza, filled with greenery and blue flowers.

It’s beautiful.

He tentatively walks towards the center where, instead of the normal obelisk, there is a silvery-barked tree.

From behind it steps a pokemon.

It’s a huge, elegant creature with many multicolored horns. Something about it seems familiar and something about it feels like home.

_Hello_, the pokemon says in a soft, feminine voice, _Hello Riley_.

“Who…who are you?” he asks, taking off his hat so he can better stare up at the pokemon’s thin face. He gets the feeling the pokemon is smiling at him.

_My name is Xerneas, the Deity of Life_, the pokemon says. Then, she shrinks, morphing for a moment. She shimmers gold, then solidifies into a golden skinned woman with dark blue hair, a black suit, and a thin face. “I am one of your mothers.”

“What?” Riley asks. One of? What does she—this person or pokemon or… what does she mean?

“My wife, Kapu-Rehire, and I wanted a child. Much like Rehire’s brother and his former husband.” She sits on a bench that appears just for her and she pats the spot beside her.

Riley sits, his hat in his lap. “I…”

She presses a finger to her lips and smiles. “So we asked Arceus, much like Rehire’s brother and his former husband. And much like them, we were told to be patient. We didn’t have to wait as long, which saved us, I think. You were born, and until you were taken from Kalos I was able to watch over you. And then that terrible, terrible man took you, and you were lost to us. But now you’re back, and you’re older, and we can talk to you.”

“So he’s not my father? Alain isn’t my brother?” Riley asks, confused.

Xerneas shakes her head and says, “No, he is. And Alain is your brother. And your human mother is your mother. But I am also your mother, and Kapu-Rehire is also your mother. Let me show you.”

Xerneas presses her fingers to her lips, then touches them to Riley’s forehead and suddenly he can hear everything. A cacophony of voices in his head until Xerneas spreads the fingers across his forehead and there are only a few. Xerneas says something blurry.

And then there’s Satoshi’s voice.

“Satoshi?” he croaks?

“Oh my fucking Arceus,” Satoshi says, “Riley?”

Xerneas laughs awkwardly. “Satoshi, you know your cousin?”

“Riley, you need to get to the Lumiose City Gym and tell Clemont that I sent you and that he needs to install that app I gave him the data of onto your phone ASAP,” Satoshi says in a rush.

Another, higher voice comes in. It’s like a small child. “I’ll get him there.”

“Thank you, Hoopa,” Satoshi says, “Stay strong Riley.”

A small pokemon appears in front of Xerneas and Riley, gray and pink with several golden hoops.

“Hoopa, at your service,” it says, taking a hoop and bowing with it like it’s a hat. Then it tosses the hoop up and it turns into a portal. “One way to Lumiose City Gym. Like Satoshi said, ask for Clemont, tell him Ash sent you and you need the app. It’ll help…everything. That boy was going crazy until he finally figured out that app! It translates all our voices into a chat app, so you don’t have it all going on in your head at once.”

Riley nods, already feeling the pressure in his head turning into a headache, then stumbles through the portal. He nearly collapses on the other side, but manages to get the message across to the young girl who practically drags him into the back of the gym, past an active battle.

The battle wraps up quickly, apparently, and the gym leader, a boy about Satoshi’s age, takes his phone and adds the app and suddenly Riley can see more than vague shapes again.

“Thanks,” he mutters, groaning. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem,” the gym leader—Clemont—says. “You a friend of Ash’s?”

“I’m his cousin,” Riley says, feeling the weird echo because apparently that’s in more ways than one. “Riley. Hey can you call Professor Sycamore? He and my brother and my boyfriend are probably freaking out. I kinda got separated.”

“You’ve got energy levels like you got kidnapped by a fairy pokemon,” the young girl says, waving a device at him. “I’m Bonnie, by the way. Clemont’s my older brother.”

“I mean…” Riley thinks back to Xerneas. “You’re not wrong, I think. What type is Xerneas?”

Clemont pales, halfway through dialing Uncle Augustine. “Fairy. Xerneas?”

“Yeah.”

“Get him some iron supplements,” Clemont tells Bonnie.

By the time the group gets to Prism Tower, where the gym is, Riley has been loaded up with iron supplements, hydrated, and slept for fifteen minutes.

“Riley!” Shigeru yells, running for him and picking him up despite the five inch difference between them in height.

Riley really loves his boyfriend. He isn’t telling him, though. Not yet.

And that’s how the Sinnoh crew meets the Lumiose City gym leader.


End file.
